Various Merlin Drabbles
by FuzzyHyperLlama
Summary: This will be a series of various merlin drabbles or more like short stories. Mostly Arthur/Merlin but may contain other pairings later on. will also contain a variety of genres, including SLASH.  Can't promise about regular updates but will try my best :3
1. Chapter one: hunt

All was silent as Arthur trailed after whatever innocent animal he was planning to kill this time. Arthur sat on his haunches and examined whatever clue it was that he had found, we'd been at this for hours and i was tired, i sighed quietly and was surprised when Arthur whispered "shut up Merlin!"

"I didn't say anything" i whispered back and Arthur stood quickly, looking around "yes, you did. I heard you!"

"I was breathing!" i grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest "well, stop it!" Arthur hissed and i stared at his back for a moment before murmuring "you want me to stop breathing?"

"Exactly!" he said quietly as he snapped his fingers, demanding i hand him his bow and an arrow. "Prat!"


	2. Chapter two: nightmares

_Merlin stood frozen as the prince glared at him from across the room, betrayal evident in his eyes as he quietly closed and then locked the door. "You're a sorcerer?" _

"_I can explain!" Merlin cried as Arthur rested his hand on the sword strapped to his waist "no! You know magic is forbidden, yet you still practice?" he yelled whilst simultaneously drawing his sword and holding it to Merlin's throat. "Arthur please" Merlin begged when he was forced to back up against the wall._

"_Don't speak to me!" he growled menacingly. "i trusted you!" he mumbled and the anger left his eyes only to be replaced by an overwhelming look of sorrow, it didn't stay long and soon the anger was back. "My father was right; magic is evil!" he pushed the blade harder into the flesh of Merlin's neck but hesitated. "Arthur, please let me; i never wanted to hurt you!"Arthur snarled and thrust his sword towards Merlin; stabbing him through the chest._

Merlin sat up in his bed suddenly; sweat glistening on his body in the moonlight that reached into his room from the open window. Merlin bought his hands up to his face a dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Won't happen!" he said into his empty room before slumping back into his bed and welcoming the slumber as it tugged him into its warm embrace.


	3. Chapter three: falling hard

"Hurry up Merlin!" Arthur yelled behind him at Merlin who was hidden behind a hulking pile of armour that Arthur had ordered him to carry. "Yes sire!" came the muffled reply and Merlin sped up his struggled shuffling to catch up with his 'master'. He hoped that if he pretended to be the 'good little servant' then Arthur would let him go without giving him any last minute chores. He wanted to finish early so he could try and practice some spells he had found.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the gauntlet that fell from the pile he was carrying until it was too late and he found himself falling backwards, having slipped on the darn thing.

He landed with a loud 'oomph' followed by the sounds of metal hitting concrete. He lay there for a moment, his face covered by Arthur's cold chainmail, wondering how, he; the greatest warlock of his time... could be so clumsy. "Merlin?" an annoyingly familiar voice asked, but Merlin didn't answer because he had heard the quiet sniggering.

He was blinded suddenly as the chainmail was lifted from his face and the bright morning light shone upon his face. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked trying to keep a straight face. "I'm fine, just tripped!" he muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head, it was then that Arthur cracked and laughed openly at him before reaching out his hand to help him up. He accepted the help a little reluctantly. When Merlin was standing Arthur rested his hand on his shoulder and a smiled cheekily. "It's ok Merlin i know you can't help continuously falling for me!"

Merlin swatted his hand away and began picking up the armour but not before mumbling a quiet "Prat".


	4. Chapter four: a smile just for me

Merlin was watching Arthur, watching as he flashed fake smiles at all the nobles he greeted, he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips when Arthur looked at him and smiled, a real smile; it spread across his face and made his eyes glow. He raised his goblet and mouthed 'more wine' Merlin smiled wider and made his way over with the wine jug. As he lent to fill the goblet, the prince whispered in his ear "i love your smile!" his breath tickled Merlin's ear and when he pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive flesh beneath it his face heated up as a blush broke out over his cheeks.


	5. Chapter five: don't leave me

Arthur looked around the battlefield as he took down his last opponent to see his knights celebrating the victory they had won, all his knights that is; except Lancelot. Who was crouching by something, his face twisted with grief.

He began to approach him to examine any wounds he might have come upon but froze when the cause of his distress became obvious. "Merlin?" Arthur muttered in disbelief as he stared down at the motionless form of his manservant. The only sign that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest as he fought to breath.

"He won't make the journey back to Camelot" Lancelot murmured as he held a blood soaked cloth to the gory hole in Merlin's stomach. "Merlin please; open your eyes!" Arthur begged as he waved Lancelot away, taking his place and holding a clean rag to his wound.

Merlin groaned quietly before his eyes fluttered and opened slowly, focusing solely on Arthur.

"Ar...thur" came the weak reply and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief "you'll be fine, just keep looking at me and keep breathing!" Arthur said as he felt a tight constricting feeling in his chest. "We won" Merlin whispered before he began coughing, blood seeping from his pale lips.

"Shush!" Arthur murmured as he gently stroked Merlin's cheek with his fingertips "don't talk Merlin, it's all right!" Arthur choked as he felt a familiar prickling in his eyes, but he refused to let the tears fall, refused to let Merlin see any weakness.

"Arthur?" he looked down at Merlin and smiled "yes?" he whispered. Merlin's hand shook as it rose to rest on Arthur's cheek and a small smile pulled at his bloodied lips "love you" was all Merlin whispered before his hand fell back to his side, before his eyes closed for the last time and his chest ceased its movement as his last breath left him. "Merlin?" Arthur muttered as he shook his manservant's still body.

"Merlin no!" he yelled as he let the tears fall, not caring who saw them. He hugged Merlin's body to him for a moment before laying the cold body gently on the floor and screamed his sorrow; Keening sounds of a broken man that shook the forest.

"MERLIN!"


	6. Chapter six: miss you

"Please Arthur!" Merlin begged as Arthur sipped at his wine, content with ignoring his manservant who was prattling on about going home to see his mother. Releasing a loud sigh, Arthur turns to his servant and with a voice that demands no argument says "no Merlin! You may not go, now shut up!"

Instead of ceasing his argument like he was supposed to, Merlin yells "why the hell not?"

"Because i said so!" Arthur yelled back making Merlin falter for a second as he wasn't expecting the, usually calm, prince to raise his voice. Seeing his manservant's flinch Arthurs face softened and a small apologetic smile appeared on his face. "At least give me a plausible reason!" Merlin demanded.

"No Merlin, now leave me." He spoke gently hoping that for once Merlin would do as he was told. "Not until you give me a reason!" he replied as he stared into the fire, casting shadows over his face. They were both quiet as Merlin watched the fire and Arthur watched him, watching the fire.

"I don't want you to go." Arthur muttered as he turned away to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks. "What?" Merlin asked surprised as he turned to Arthur who glanced at Merlin from the corner of his eye. Merlin was grinning as he slowly made his way over to Arthur; he hugged him from behind resting his chin on Arthurs shoulder and humming a soft tune.

"I won't be gone long" he said after a while and Arthur chuckled quietly, reaching up and grasping Merlin's hand in his own. "Fine go, but be careful!" Arthur sighed, smile still in place on his pink lips. Merlin's grin grew impossibly wide as he pressed a chaste kiss to Arthur's neck and skipped from the room. "I'll miss you" Arthur whispered as he watched Merlin go.


	7. Chapter seven: never let merlin drink

"Whose smart idea was it to get Merlin drunk?" Arthur demanded his knights as he watched Merlin stagger around the hall looking into empty goblets for more ale. Arthur frowned when all fingers pointed to a sheepish looking Gwaine "i thought he'd be able to handle it!" he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Obviously i was wrong."

"Ya know what?" Merlin slurred as he lent on Arthur's shoulder "I'm gunna shing a shong for all you lovely blokes!" he giggled slightly and took a big swig from the goblet of ale he had somehow found.

Merlin took a deep breath and proceeded to sing much to Arthur's dismay.

"I like beer 'cos it is good! I drink beer because i should!" he sang loudly and took another drink of his ale. "If there was a song to sing, i sing it and beer you bring!"

"Merlin..." Arthur warned as Merlin filled his cup with more of the toxicating drink. "I drink beer when i am sad, 'cause the beer it makes me glad!" Gwaine thumped Merlin on the back cheering and drinking with Merlin.

"Now there's nothing left to say, so let's go drink some beer!" he took another deep breath before yelling "BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD... AND STUFF!"

"Merlin, be quiet!" Arthur said tiredly as he rubbed his temples but Merlin continued to sing/scream his song. "BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD, LET'S GO DRINK SOME BEER!"

Taking another deep breath he swung his arm around Gwaine's shoulder and yelled at the top of his lungs "BEER!"

Then he released Gwaine and staggered around the room for a while before continuing his song "when it's warm it taste's real crappy, but cold beer will make me happy.

"When I throw up on the floor" Arthur cringed slightly at the vulgarity of Merlin's chosen words "I can go and drink some more, they say beer will make me dumb."

"Merlin" Arthur warned again but to no avail "it are go good with pizza!"

"What's pizza?" Arthur asked his knights but got only half arsed shrugs as they carried on watching Merlin. "Now that we have drunk some beer, let's go ride a horse!"

"I don't think that's a good idea!"

"BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD... AND STUFF!" Merlin giggled loudly as he tripped over his own feet, whilst drinking from his goblet. "BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD, LET'S GO DRINK SOME BEER!"

"Merlin would you calm down!"

"BEER!" was all a reply Arthur got "Merlin... i think you've had enough!" Arthur persuaded but his efforts were rewarded with Merlin screaming in his face "NO!"

"Let's go drink some beer!" then he sat on the floor and waved his hands back and forth whilst chanting "i am drunk, drunk is me, i am drunk. Wheee!"

"I am drunk, drunk is me, i am drunk. Wheee!"

"I am drunk, drunk is me, i am..." then he let out a vulgar belch before proceeding to collapse, unconscious, onto the floor. "Never again" Arthur sighed as he slumped into a chair.


	8. Chapter eight: down boy

Arthur was laughing, laughing so hard that he had collapsed onto the floor. Wiping tears from his eyes he looked up at Merlin and cracked up into more laughter because somehow, although he didn't know how, his manservant/friend had managed to turn himself into a small, black, bear-like puppy. "Merlin, care to explain?" the prince asked once he had himself under some semblance of control. Merlin huffed and lifted his shoulders which Arthur supposed counted as some sort of dog shrug.

"I thought you said you were going to create a dog, not turn yourself into one?" said dog growled quietly and lay down; resting his head on his fluffy paws. Arthur sighed and decided to shuffle over to Merlin's side and began to gently stroke the soft fur on his back. "What's the plan then?" he asked the small puppy who looked up at him with watery blue eyes.

"You know i could get used to this!" puppy-Merlin's head tilted as in to ask 'get used to what?'

"You being not able to talk!" he said and started laughing once again as Merlin crawled under his bed and refused to come out.

**(By the way just to give your imagination a bit of help the dog i cast Merlin's transformation after is a Newfoundland puppy. They are just so cute!)**


	9. Chapter nine: i think it's broken

Merlin felt fantastic as he rode around the field on his horse. He smiled at Arthur as he rode past him and decided he should show off a bit. He kicked his horse into canter and sat deep in the seat; relishing in the feel of the wind in his hair, he was so caught up in his enjoyment that he didn't notice when his foot slipped from the stirrup and he was slipping sideways.

He looked up at the sky from his new position on the floor and the first thought that came to mind was 'Huh?' he looked over to Arthur as he ran to his aid. "Are you alright, Merlin?" he asked as he knelt beside him a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah, fine just..." Arthur nodded for him to continue and Merlin cleared his throat. "What happened?" this caused Arthur to burst out laughing, clutching at his sides.

"You fell off, idiot!" he exclaimed as he held out his hand for Merlin to take "oh!" was all Merlin said as he allowed Arthur to pull him up. "You're sure alright?" Arthur asked as he brushed some loose dirt from Merlin's shoulder. "I'm fine, just one other thing?" he said hesitantly as he looked down at himself. "What?" Arthur asked as he turned to grab Merlin's horse.

"Is my arm supposed to bend like this?" Arthur looked at the arm and gasped. Said arm was currently protruding at an odd angle. "God Merlin, doesn't that hurt?" Merlin shrugged causing the disfigured arm to swing sickly. "Not really. why?" Merlin asked as he poked distractedly at his arm. Arthur grabbed the hand and said in a disbelieving voice. "It's broken Merlin!"

Merlin looked at the prince then back at his arm "oh!" he said dumbly as he proceeded to faint into the prince's arms.

**(This actually happened to me-minus the fainting, i don't faint- and i thought 'hey this sounds like something Merlin would do' and i was like why not so hope you enjoyed it XD)**


	10. Chapter ten: reincarnation

"I think he hates me!" Arthur muttered to his step-sister as he watched the new kid; Merlin, as he played football with Gwaine and Lancelot. "How do you know?" Morgana asked as she painted her nails a bright red "have you even spoken to him yet?"

"Well that's just it!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and began to pace back and forth in front of Gwen and Morgana. "Every time i get near him he calls me things like Prat or clot pole or dollop head!" Morgana snickered into her hand before turning to her friend and murmuring loud enough for Arthur to hear. "I'm liking this Merlin the more i hear about him!"


	11. Chapter eleven: remember to knock

Uther was marching down the halls; he was a man with a mission. His mission? To get his lazy, irresponsible son of his to attend at least one council meeting. He didn't bother knocking as he entered his son's chambers and at the sight that greeted him, he kind of wished he had.

He stared at his son as he lay in his bed, his arms wrapped around the waist of a very naked man; whom he recognised as Arthur's mentally disabled manservant. 'I'm not even going to bother!' he thought as he turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and ordering a nearby servant to ensure his son was not disturbed unless it was an emergency.


	12. Chapter twelve: can we keep it?

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled as he stared at the creature that was currently slumbering in his bed. "Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked as he entered the prince's chambers with his newly mended clothes.

"What is that," he pointed accusingly at the little black creature "doing on my bed?" he finished as Merlin looked to where he was pointing. "Noir!" he cried cheerfully as he gently picked her up and kissed her small fluffy head. "So that's where you were?"

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur drawled as he watched his servant play with the animal "what did i tell you about that animal yesterday?" he asked once he was sure he had Merlin's full attention.

"That i could keep her?" he asked hopefully but sighed when Arthur shook his head as he stood behind his manservant and rested his hands on his shoulders. "My father would have her killed if he knew, I'm sorry!" Merlin shrugged "i know, it's just..."

"What?" Arthur asked and Merlin sighed "she reminds me of Freya." Arthur wrapped his arms around the sagging shoulders and placed a gentle kiss onto the sensitive skin beneath Merlin's ear.

"I'm sorry Merlin but we cannot keep a Bastet in the castle!" Merlin sighed before smiling sadly as Noir leapt from his arms and flew towards the pile of clothes Merlin had brought in earlier. She mewed sweetly at the two men before curling around herself and falling asleep once again.

"We'll find somewhere for her!" Arthur said as he placed another kiss on his lover's neck and left to return to his duties.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Never Said GoodBye

She stopped to watch the small, laughing children play with their parents; she smiled when one of the kids screamed joyfully when their father picked them up and spun them around before tickling them without mercy.

A single tear ran down her cheek and she swiped it away quickly before turning and resuming her chores, as she worked she recalled all her memories she had of her father.

That night as Gwen lay in her bed in the quiet house she wished to whatever gods who were listening; that she could see her father one last time to say goodbye.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Christmas Treat

Merlin woke in the early hours of the morning. He snuck out of his room, past a snoring Gaius and to the small tree that he had stuck in the corner of the room. He had done the same as a young boy in Ealdor; His mother would smile at him as he decorated it with his magic.

It was beautiful in Ealdor during the Christmas season. The whole village would decorate the town with mistletoe and holly reefs. It was a time for family coming together and sharing the happiness that having a family brings.

He looked down at the two presents under the tree and smiled. He had bugged Gaius endlessly asking if he could unwrap his present early. "Open it." He heard Gaius's sleepy voice say and he turned to see Gaius looking at him. He was still lying in his bed and Merlin grinned.

"Open yours too." He said happily as he took the two presents over to where Gaius was and dumped a small present on Gaius's lap. "Merry Christmas." Merlin said and waited for Gaius to unwrap his gift.

Gaius sighed but tore the flimsy paper apart. He gasped when a small amount of dried herbs fell onto his lap. "Merlin, how?" Gaius asked, looking up at his ward with wide eyes; it was Aydabeil; a plant that Gaius had been searching for, for years; an herb that could cure all and any internal ills.

"Magic." Merlin said simply and then began to tear the wrapping off of his own gift. He frowned when he held up a small scrubbing brush, looking over to Gaius he lifted an eyebrow in question and Gaius grinned cheekily. "I'm just joking."

He laughed and pulled an oddly shaped present out from underneath his mattress. "Merry Christmas, Merlin." He said as he took it.

He tore the paper from it manically and smiled broadly when he held up the Angel's hair crystal necklace. He tied it around his neck and hugged Gaius briefly.

"Well off to work." He said merrily and skipped out of the physician's chambers, excited to see the look on Arthurs face when he sees his present; a long-term diet plan that he had written out himself.

Merry Christmas!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: What do they mean?

Once again Merlin got the feeling he was being watched, he looked around the room for the source of the unsettling feeling and his eyes clashed with another pair of beautiful blue eyes.

The eyes belonged to his classmate; Arthur PenDragon. He had a weird look in the cerulean blue eyes, like he was trying to figure something out. He looked away when he noticed Merlin looking and Merlin also turned back to the front of the classroom; the lesson completely forgotten as hauntingly familiar image of castles and dragons flashed into his mind.

It was lunch and Merlin was sat eating peacefully with his new friends; Lancelot and Gwaine. "Here comes her royal highness." Gwaine mumbled into his sandwich and Merlin looked up to see the young PenDragon walking purposefully towards him.

"Can we talk?" Merlin smirked at the opportunity to humiliate him and said sarcastically "why yes, we can; look we're doing it now."

Arthur growled "you know what I mean." Merlin sighed; he didn't want to deal with this man's stupidity today. "What do you want?" he asked as he turned in his seat to give the rich, spoilt boy his full attention.

"Could we possibly talk alone?" he asked and Merlin sighed again before rising from his seat. "Sorry guys, see you in class." Lancelot and Gwaine nodded unperturbed and resumed eating their lunches.

"Lead on; your highness." Merlin said uninterested and Arthur scowled at the use of nickname before walking up to the roof of the school. They were both quiet for a moment as Arthur thought how to phrase his question and Merlin watched the sky as birds soared across the empty sky.

A memory of flying materialized in his mind but it was not his own; he had never been on an aeroplane in his life. "I dream of you." Arthur finally said and winced, he could have said that better he thought to himself as he watched Merlin watch the sky.

"You have wet dreams about me?" Merlin asked unconvinced. "NO! Oh god. No" Arthur yelled which caused Merlin to burst out laughing. "Good cause I wouldn't wanna break your heart."

"Shut up _Mer_lin" Arthur drawled and for some reason the way Arthur pronounced Merlin's name sound familiar to them both. "I have dreams of you, but it's not you." Arthur said bewildered, scratching his head. "I'm in it too; I'm a king and you're my servant."

Merlin snorted but waved for Arthur to continue when he had a glare levelled at him. "Gwen and Morgana are there also. Me and you fight monsters together and you use magic."

He paused for a moment as he recalled one dream about a giant panther with wings attacking his kingdom. "It feels so real though like when you recall a memory, I don't know what to call it." He looked up at Merlin who was stood shell-shocked. He'd been having the same dreams but that wasn't want he was shocked about.

He knew what the dreams were; they were memories from a past life. "You said I do magic in your dreams?" he asked in disbelief and Arthur scowled. "Forget I said anything." Before he could leave Merlin grabbed his arm and asked "was it anything like this?" and then he held his out in front of him, palm facing outwards.

"Hors, beride þá heofonum" as soon as he finished his spell a horse was conjured from the smoke that came from the kitchens chimney pipe. "Yes like that, you did that one a couple of times."

"It's one of my favourite. I have the dreams as well, Arthur." He looked at Merlin a grin spread across his face "so this means I'm not mad." But then his grin turned into a frown. "But what do they mean?" he asked Merlin hoping he had some answers.

"Nope, if you can't figure it out on your own then you'll never know!" Merlin stated before turning on his heel and racing down the stairs that lead back into the school. "Wait, then you know what they mean?" Arthur called after him but got no reply.

"At least give me a clue." Arthur mumbled as he took one last look at the horse before it disappeared.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Birthday Surprise

Merlin wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but everyone was avoiding him. This morning he had taken Arthur's breakfast up to him but he found that Gwen had already done it.

He understood that they would want to spend time together but pushing him away completely. What had he done? He went to Gwaine to ask if he knew but he also avoided him.

Lancelot and Percival talked to him but when he had bought up the subject they made excuses that they needed to be somewhere else.

With nothing else to do but wander the halls, he went back to his room; passing Gaius on the way who asked if he was alright. He mumbled an answer but couldn't muster enough energy to start a conversation.

Later that night after Merlin lazed around in his room trying to work out why his friends were avoiding him, Gaius knocked on his door. "Come in." Merlin mumbled and when Gaius walked through the door and saw him sprawled out on his bed with a depressed expression on his face, he frowned.

"What's the matter with you?" Merlin rubbed his shoulder; it had gotten stiff from lying on his rigid bed for so long without moving. "nothing." He mumbled before rolling onto his front. "Well get moving then, Arthur's calling for you in the throne room."

Merlin sighed melodramatically before pushing himself from his bed and began to sluggishly make his way towards the great hall.

The doors were closed when he got there and when he asked the two guards to open the door they grinned cheekily and it disturbed him quite a bit.

They knocked on the door loudly and waited until there was a quiet replied knock from the other side. Merlin wondered what the hell was going on.

One of the guards stepped forward and held out a brightly coloured scarf. "Sorry mate, kings orders." And then he tied the scarf around Merlin's head effectively blinding him. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked but got no answer.

He heard the doors creak open and jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder. He was lead slowly into the hall and was scared at the eerie quietness of it.

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from his head and he jumped ten foot in the air when half of Camelot came into view yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

A grin broke out on Merlin's face. He had forgotten that today was his birthday. He shook hands and hugged so many people that he started to get dizzy. Arthur came up to him with a beautifully decorated book. It had gemstones and gold inlaid in the cover.

"Happy birthday Merlin." He said as he handed over the book. When Merlin realized what he was holding, his eyes widened in surprise; it was a spell book. "Thank you Arth- your majesty."

Arthur grinned widely and threw his arm over Merlin's shoulders. "just enjoy yourself, court sorcerer."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Responsibility

Merlin watched, watched as his shoulders slumped, trembling with exhaustion and the effort to hide his weakness. He watched the relief that swam across his face as he'd realized he had not disappointed his father.

Merlin's eyes followed the weary prince stride away to his tent, head held high. Acting like the prince his father expected of him and Merlin sympathised with him, for he knew what it felt like to have so much responsibility balanced on his shoulders.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Guilty

He cowered in the corner, hiding behind a crowd of blood-thirsty people, shouting for the fire that would burn the sorcerer to his death.

He watched paralyzed as the guard lowered the torch, his eyes caught the sorcerer's and he winced for the look he saw was one of complete defeat. The man nodded once then closed his eyes as he resigned himself to his fate.

Merlin shivered as the flames began to burn his flesh, he turned and ran; he couldn't watch the death of one of his kind, for he knew that one day, if he was not careful, it would be him on that pyre.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: safer in camelot

Hunith always knew Merlin was special but when she found him and will laughing as Merlin's chores seemed to complete themselves she knew that she would need to do something.

She was angry and afraid, she didn't want to send her only son away but it would be safer for him in Camelot. She'd send him to Gaius he owed her a favour or two.

She packed his bag with tears in her eyes but did not let them fall until Merlin had disappeared over the hill that lined their village. As her tears fell she prayed that Merlin would be kept safe from harm.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Questions

Sometimes Merlin wonders what would have happened if he had told Morgana about his magic, would she have stayed. Would she have still turned evil?

Would she still be here, smiling and laughing; brightening up this dreary castle? Would she have helped him get Arthur and Gwen together?

Would she have helped Merlin bring Albion together? Or would she have tried to persuade him to turn evil also?

So many questions he had and no one to give him the answers he desired.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Beside Him

Nothing was certain anymore…

A hand gripped Arthur's tightly, squeezing. Such a simple gesture, really, that after everything that had happened, and all that they had lost – everyone they had lost – said so much more than anything could; meant so much more.

Especially because of whose hand it was. The one who had always been there and – that simple gesture told him – the one who always would be.

Arthur gripped the hand back firmly, and it was a long time before he let go.

Most things weren't certain anymore. But Arthur knew Merlin would be beside him, if nothing else…


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Unwelcome Surprise

Merlin snorted as he attempted to hold in his laughter. Gwaine was leaning on his shoulder shaking with mirth. "What's so funny?" Arthur asked perplexed which caused Merlin and Gwaine to burst out in thunderous laughter.

"What?" Arthur asked irritably. Merlin shook his head as he attempted to catch his breath but just burst out into more laughter when he looked at his prince. Arthur huffed exasperated and opened his chamber door and briskly walked into Gwen who was about to knock on the door.

They fell to the floor with a quiet 'oomph' Merlin and Gwaine promptly fell to the floor in hysterics. Arthur helped Gwen up with a quick apology and then growled when she hid a giggle behind her hand.

"What is so funny?" he asked again as he marched back into his room in case somebody else came down the hall and thought it funny to laugh at their prince.

"I'm sorry Arthur but have you not looked at yourself this morning?" Gwen said hesitantly and as he stomped over to his wall mounted mirror Gwaine and Merlin began sneaking out of the room, snickering quietly to each other.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted as he took in his pink hair and heavily made up face. he chased Merlin and Gwaine out of the castle and onto the training grounds where he snatched a sword from a stunned knights hand and began swinging it around madly; hoping to hit Merlin with dull blade.


	23. Chapter Twenty three: Well Done

Gaius watched patiently from his window as Merlin talked to Gwen, laughing every once in a while, with the basket of herbs he had asked him to collect for him.

He smiled fondly as Merlin placed a gentle kiss on Gwen's cheek before walking away, waving crazily. He then chuckled quietly when Merlin was hit over the back of the head by Arthur before he dragged him towards the training grounds by his red neckerchief.

He always wondered why it took Merlin so long to do the chores he was given, know he realized; the poor boy already had so much on his plate.

Gaius turned around, clapped his hands together and smiled. He looked around his small kitchenette. Tonight he would make Merlin a special meal to reward him for all that he has done; god knows the boy needed it.


	24. Chapter 24: have you ever loved?

"Have you ever been in love Merlin?" Arthur asked his servant/friend as he watched his queen talking with Elyan and Gwaine. He sighed when her melodious laugh reached him from across the hall. "Yes, I have" Merlin sighed also as he thought of laughing, brown eyes and pale skin.

"Treasure her Merlin" Arthur said as he turned to look at his friend "if you love her like I love Gwen, treasure her!"

"I did" Merlin murmured as he turned to watch his friends laughing together. "You did? Did she leave you?" Arthur asked, sipping from his wine. He wanted to know and he would comfort Merlin, if his first true friend needed it.

"She was killed" Merlin whispered almost inaudibly but Arthur had heard it and he stood to place a comforting hand on his friends shoulder "I'm sorry" Arthur said sincerely.

He never wanted to lose his love; he would not be able to function without Gwen now that he had her. Merlin nodded, tears in his eyes yet he refused to let them fall.

He doubted Arthur would be so sorry if he knew who he had loved, even though he had killed Merlin's first and only love he could not hate him.

"What was her name?" Arthur asked and Merlin smiled "Freya" he said it with a voice so full of love that Arthur was envious for a moment. "Remember her and she will live on through you" Arthur said as he picked up two goblets of wine.

"A toast" he said loudly and everyone went silent as they looked at their king "a toast to love and everyone who has been graced with it." There was a loud yell of agreement and then everyone gulped down their drink.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the way Gwen and Arthur were staring at each other, he left quietly to journey to the lake, were Freya had breathed her last breath, to think about the short moments they had spent together.


	25. Chapter 25: A Horny Drunk

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I'm rewriting Time For Change and it's taking a little longer than I had first thought lolz. **

Lancelot sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night as Gwaine pressed himself against his back, all hard muscle, and Lancelot suppressed a shudder when two large hands ran down his back and stopped to rest on his hips. They had just left the tavern and Gwaine had had a few too many and Lancelot being the most sensible out of the group of knights was left with the responsibility of making sure the drunk knight got home safely.

But there was one problem that nobody had thought to tell him about... Gwaine gets horny when he's drunk. Lancelot pushed the hands off of him and sped up his pace, the sooner he got his drunken friend home the sooner the harassment would end.

They got to Gwaine's home quickly but before Lancelot could shove him through the door he was pinned up against the wall. "Why do you resist me?" Gwaine slurred and the smell of ale wafted over Lancelot's face. "Because you're drunk!" Lancelot replied as he attempted to push the drunken knight away.

"So you would if I were sober?" Gwaine asked surprised "ye- I mean No! That's not the point!" Lancelot tried to reason but the other knight just smiled gleefully.

Gwaine's hand, which was on the wall beside Lancelot's head, began to slowly run down Lancelot's body until it stopped on his thigh. "Gwaine stop" Lancelot warned but he didn't listen and instead moved his hand in-between Lancelot's legs and squeezed gently.

Lancelot let out a very unmanly yelp and punched Gwaine in the face; he heard a very distinctive crack and felt a slight guilt for breaking his friend's nose before he ran and hoped that in the morning Gwaine wouldn't remember anything.


End file.
